Robotic surgical systems have been used in minimally invasive medical procedures. Some robotic surgical systems include a console supporting a robotic arm, and a robotic surgical instrument having at least one end effector such as forceps or a grasping tool that is mounted to the robotic arm via a wrist assembly. Cables extend from the console, through the robotic arm, and connect to the wrist assembly and/or end effector to provide mechanical power to the end effector for its operation and movement.
During a medical procedure, the end effector and the wrist assembly are inserted into a small incision (via a cannula) or a natural orifice of a patient to position the end effector at a work site within the body of the patient. In order to establish and maintain a sterile barrier between the patient, a surgical field, and/or the robotic surgical system, a drape or the like may be used to enclose a portion of the robotic surgical system.
However, it is often the case that excess draping material and/or cables may interfere with the medical procedure by interfering with a movement of the robotic arm or robotic surgical instrument and/or getting in the way of medical personnel.
Accordingly, a need exists for a way to contain excess draping material and route the cables to keep one or both out of the way during a medical procedure or to more efficiently route the same.